The Black Mamba
The Black Mamba, known more commonly as just the Mamba, is a young and insane magic user currently part of the Masked Ones (GGaD), and he is a friend of the Cheetah and the A.A.. __TOC__ 'Appearance' 'GGaD' The being who is truly underneath his Mask is a teenager, appearing around the age of 13-14, with a boyish face. The Mamba has curly, untamed lime blond hair cut off in a ring around the middle of his neck, with dominant bangs that he tries to secure to the sides with a dark band. He has startlingly bright green eyes with a chaotic feel to them. The Black Mamba is very tall for his age, about 6' 1’’, though his height doesn't help his unbalanced figure any. In fact, he constantly looks to be at the edge of falling over. His legs are very thin and look to be incapable of constantly supporting his weight. 'Outfit' 'GGaD' The Mamba has an obsidian mask shaped as a black mamba. Though actual black mambas are just really dark, he really goes into the predominant color scheme—all black and very dark gray. The metallic accents on his mask are still very dark gray and serve more as visuals—for instance, the mouth is inky black and is always open, as if hissing, a strange appearance seeing to how silent he usually is. There is also a narrow neck-flap around his neck that is an extension of the mask, expanded in a threat display. He also wears an expansive hood, though actual black mambas don’t have one. The hood extends to his back and cuts off. It is almost as if the mask and his hood are trying to make up for his threat status combined, which only partially serves its purpose. He prefers to have no accessories, probably because he appears fairly un-graceful, and such decorations would be even more imbalance. His armor has metallic accents that serve as an intricate appearance of scales. Due to his personal preferences, he wears a cuirass on his chest, besagues, cuisses, a bevor, and a small shield on his right arm that he enchanted with a spell to make so it had more durability towards magical abilities in particular. Other than the shield, his armor is black, with the occasional bronze symbol on the side. He typically wears all black for his inner wear as well, making it difficult to see just which parts have armor and which parts have none. 'Personality' 'GGaD' The Mamba is psychotic and crazy. There's no other way of putting it. Sometimes wary of strangers to the point of paranoia, and sometimes to those he knows, there's no telling what he will think of anyone. However, when he puts down an impression of someone, he will likely stick to it for the rest of his life and theirs as well. Good for him to trust if the other's an actual friend, but not if they're constantly trying to stab him in the throat. Well, actually, don't try to stab him. He's not that foolish, not always, at least. Despite being a Masked One, it may be apparent that the Mamba doesn't trust superiors at all. He's actually especially skittish around the Jackal due to the other's persuasion powers, even if he does appear to be friendly and all that. One reason is because he dislikes being in "servitude"--he only takes orders from himself and people he wants to take orders from. Other than that consistent factor, there's not much consistent about him. The Masked One is very skittish in general, and often unpredictable to what he will do. Sometimes, he lets his originally chosen victims get off due to pity, and other times he will kill someone who was minding their own business, because he thinks of them as a threat. None of the ways he feels about others are very human at all, and far from reasonable. The Mamba is far from emotionally balanced and controlled. With his general distrust comes psychopathy and complete heartlessness, because even though he is capable of pity, it is pity without reason--so one earns pity through nothing, and hence, one cannot earn pity. Nonetheless, the Mamba cares for his friends and himself at least, because that starting factor of trust comes with protectiveness. If someone betrays him? Stab them is the answer, but he will not feel anything towards such a betrayal. Otherwise, he is incapable of being that person who stabs first towards someone he likes at first impression. The Mamba has self-confidence of himself to an extent, but has little confidence in his abilities, because he thinks more on what he can't do than what he can. This doesn't apply to others as much due to factors mentioned above. He does consider himself a grown-up, though, and thus rebellious towards those he doesn't see fit to be superior to him, even though he needs someone to take care of him, a babysitter if you will. In addition, even though he isn't very decisive, he often sticks to something once he gains it, whether it be belief, view, perspective, opinion, or even something like a habit and certain method by which he does something. This stubborn adherence gives him an invulnerability to others trying to change his mind--good against adversaries, bad for...well, anyone not an adversary, capable of proving to be quite the fatal flaw when he refuses to change direction when needed, both for himself and others. Despite never having professed it, the Mamba does view the world in a "us-against-them" light, not by the Jackal's views, however, but more by influence by the Apologetic Assassin. He sees it as a world of those he trusts and himself against those he distrusts, stressing individuality instead of a team effort. The Mamba has expressed a preference with either being alone or only being with people he trusts. These situations often equal less likelihood of anyone being injured or killed, so it's advised that his preferences are followed, since the Mamba is the "Threaten/kill first, ask questions later" type of person. He is very impatient, and likes seeing results rather than process in whatever scenario. From the relationships between him and the A.A. and the Cheetah, respectively, it can be seen that he is less prone to mood swings and suspicion in a "friendship", and even willing to share what he has with them, instead of completely going bonkers. When he does go hunting for souls, the Mamba usually goes with his two friends, or he goes to the same area to hunt down an unlucky human or animal passing through the area. His hobbies include practicing magic, using random enchants on tools/weapons, experimenting with constructs, sharpening weapons, et cetera. 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Most of the time it's just "What the heck is he saying" or "Can someone please stop him from talking" 'Powers/Abilities' *Added boost of strength/speed/statistics under dangerous situation Being the Spellcaster of the Masked Ones, after all, he specializes in magic. The enchantment type of magic, to be exact—cursing objects, and potentially people to an extent. Enchantment/cursing takes up a lot of magical energy, requiring a time for “recharging”—hence, he specializes more in long-term magic rather than short term. The Mamba has been trained by the A.A. in combat magic, and is looking into magic involving venom. He has a power regarding a speed boost. The Mamba is rather fast, however, he absolutely sucks at endurance. Regarding speed, he is capable of striking from a considerable range and delivering a series of attacks in rapid succession with any of his usual weapons, as well as his hands and feet. He is rather agile as well, and able to launch himself forward/upwards from the ground, as if flying for a short burst. He isn’t that fast, however, meaning he sometimes adds a magical burst to his speed, and more often, endurance, to make up for his need for a short and quick battle. Just as with the others, his mask is cursed, giving him almost complete immortality when he has it on. Whether his mask gives powers of any kind, or abilities, is unseen as of this time. 'Battle Statistics' Actually pretty OP 'Affiliations' The A.A.--caring but strange relationship, sees other as mentor, honors other's requests/commands, usually enchants the other's weapons even though the other can do it himself 'Background/Backstory' GGaD (Secret) The Mamba was originally from the Cyber Sect, trained by an unknown entity who was likely more than mortal, the former spellcaster, who was only working for the Masked Ones for financial purposes. However, due to the spellcaster working for the opposing side, Chnoasmos (evil), who had been revived for a short period of time beforehand, was to kill him to strike the deal he made with Amour & Avid. Consequently, the A.A. was ordered to assassinate all those affiliated with the unknown trainer. As it turned out, the trainer wasn't such a benevolent being like Death continually pictures even now (though he might have been a good father at the very least), and in fact was willing to do anything to make sure the Mamba would be properly trained for the future battle/s. When the A.A. arrived at the scene, the Mamba, acting out of paranoia, unexpectedly revealed the assassin's location, something no one had ever done before. the A.A. was reminded of a certain boy while fighting the Mamba, and in fact, could barely manage to fend off the kid due to their own feelings. They were being forced to danger due to their pity for the boy, and being forced to become a warrior against his will, like a certain boy had also been made to do. The A.A. was saved from both failing a mission and probable death with Chnoasmos' arrival. The god easily annihilated the target, but before he could eliminate the unconscious Mamba as well, the A.A. blocked off the Mamba. The god questioned the infamous assassin if this was an act of betrayal; however, even after having previously being shocked by the god's arrival, as they had personally felt Chnoasmos' demise before, and knew (or thought that they knew) that the god could not possibly restore a destroyed body, this led to a revelation, but they could not question it. Chnoasmos deduced that the A.A. was acting out of their weakness, which was feelings and caring towards others. He also said that all traitors would be killed; he also reminded that death meant, certainly, the A.A. could not possibly find who they were looking for. The A.A. said that they had no intention of betraying the one who had trained them in the first place, even if they might no longer recognize the being in front of them. In exchange for the boy's life, they said, they would re-involve themselves with the deity's affairs. Even if that meant acting against their true goal? Chnoasmos questioned. Even if that meant acting against their true goal, they decided. Even if they had to wait still more to seek the one they sought. So, it was decided. Chnoasmos gave the favor to the A.A., in exchange for their reclaimed loyalty to the cause they did not know. They would ally with two certain individuals in the god's place, and perform any deeds for the god in his place. In doing all of this, they would sacrifice their personal goals for the time being. There was no further explanation from the god when questioned what his true intents were. The A.A. was left with nothing but the final favor of altering the Mamba's memories of the incident, to the point of making it so the A.A. seemed like someone who had rescued the Mamba from an assassination of his former caretaker, instead of the one who had been trying to carry it out in the first place. The A.A., having been independent for a very long time, now had a teenager under their wing. However, they knew it would be further complicated if they did not have viable reasons to perform missions (specifically those of two certain individuals). They decided that the best choice would be to find the Mamba a more permanent home with the Masked Ones, but due to having to keep him safe, they tried to teach him that there is constantly more danger in the world than there appears, resulting in a hostility and distance from the majority of the Masked Ones at first. Nonetheless, the A.A. wishes to make the Mamba the best person they can guide him towards, and wishes that things could be different, and they could heal the other, rather than constantly reopen wounds that perhaps they do not even know about. Note: (Death might be younger than even the Mamba, who's older than he appears, in this case, as Chnoasmos quite possibly takes Death under his wing.) Public: This is mostly TBD/TBA, but the Mamba was the disciple of the former spellcaster. At some point, he replaced the other, with the other’s death. He met the A.A. at some point shortly before he became a Masked One, and he was known to be incredibly hostile to and distant from most of the Masked Ones before his RP debut. 'Quotes' "I can cook. I can build and design. I can do stuff." --When questioned by the Wolf as to what he can do. 'Other' *He makes little creations of his as gifts to his friends/those he cares about. **This may range anything from a mask made from the faces of the living to a small Lego building to a design of an entire street of buildings. **o.o *He plays with Legos. *It's implied that if he were not the way he was now, he would be a designer or architect. **He is very talented. *It is implied that somewhere within him, he believes in pursuing one's dreams and living life to the fullest. *He does not have a name, according to the A.A. *It's said he can cook, but it's unknown if this is actually viable or not. *He keeps forgetting to sleep. *He sleeps with his armor and mask on, in fears someone will try to kill him in his sleep. *He also continues to forget to eat. *The Mamba sucks at defending himself or lying/excusing his wrongdoings. *He sucks at anything really life-habits related. *He does not like death or being killed. *He accidentally stabs people. Most of the time, though, it's less of "accidental" and more "psychotic". *One of the A.A.'s jokes for him is that most of what he does is "accidentall", something he isn't. **The Mamba does not understand this joke. *His bangs have once been described as dead fish. *Whenever he holds up a hand (left or right), his middle finger and thumb tend to shift downwards (see “Weapons” for more reference). *The Mamba is competent with sign language, but is not competent with signs' meanings. **Basically he will sign random things. *It has been said repeatedly that the only reason why the Mamba is still alive is because of the A.A.'s protection. **However, the two are not intended to share a "sweet" relationship. **Their relationship is one of caring but strange indeed. 'Gallery' Category:WIP Category:OCs Category:Fantasy Forms Category:Males Category:He/him Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:General Personas Category:Alive (in GGaD)